falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fixt bug reports
This page is for reporting and recording/tracking bugs in Fallout (1) FIXT mod. . If you don't want to edit this page to submit a bug report you can email them to me instead: FalloutFIXT@gmail.com Please provide the following when reporting bugs: *Your operating system, Fallout version, language -- for example "Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG 1.2, Russian." *The version of FIXT you are running (this displays in the bottom-right of the main menu screen) *Verison of ddraw '''(sfall) and f1_res you are using -- '''you can open f1_res.ini and ddraw.ini to find this out. *A savegame '(if applicable and possible) very useful! *A '''screenshot '(if applicable and possible) very useful! *'''debug.log if you have it. Enabling Debug Mode, but if you have difficulty getting this to work don't worry about it. having your savegame and/or screenshot is much more important. Hitting F12 in the game takes a screenshot. Savegames are in: folder / DATA / SAVEGAME / SLOT # There are many sites you can upload these files to, or if you prefer you can email directly to Sduibek at FalloutFIXT@gmail.com {C}If a bug says '''FIXED '''that means it's fixed in Sduibek's current files on his sytem, not that it's fixed in the current publicly-available release. Bugs that are fixed in the currently-available release will be deleted from this page. Similarly, if it says '''UPDATED' it means that something was changed in Sduibek's files (meaning it'll be different in the next version), but it wasn't necessarily a bug to begin with.'' UNDUPLICATED '''means I personally have never seen the bug and have not been able to reproduce it, or have only had it happen once. Bugs List ( for version Alpha 4.1 ) . Installer . '''CONFIRMED '''Desktop shortcut doesn't work. '''CONFIRMED '''Doesn't detect Fallout's install path properly. '''CONFIRMED '''default f1_res has settings that are sub-optimal (needs BackGroundMouse/KB turned off, MoviesStretch set to 0, pathfinfinding set to 20, '''CONFIRMED '''mouse lag (see above re: f1_res settings, that should fix it '''WORKAROUND '''play around with the BackgroundMouse and BackgroundKeyboard settings in f1_res.ini '''CONFIRMED '''default fallout.cfg has settings that are sub-optimal. to have path entries and higher caches . Graphics Gltiches '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY PLUGIN black box size of 640x480 at top-left of screen (i.e. everything under it is displaying properly). ''with f1_res, waiting to hear back from Mash on his new version. - '''WORKAROUND: Set to a very high resolution so you can see most of the screen, or disable f1_res entirely. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY PLUGIN '''''Movies and loading screen do not display, or loading screen does but movies do not. with f1_res, waiting to hear back from Mash on his new version. WORKAROUND: Prease buttons to skip these. Spacebar works. FIXED 'crazy color palette - run at 16bit or 32bit, or use tools that FIXT comes with. '''FIXED '''flickering screen - f1_res should fix this, also use tool included with FIXT. '''MULTIPLE REPORTS, UNCONFIRMED '''VATS display wrong for baby radscorps '''CONFIRMED, UNDUPLICATED '''crash when going to Graphics (f1_res) Settings in the GUI, or changing settings in that GUI '''CONFIRMED, UNDUPLICATED '''black screen at game start -- i.e. loading screen and movies do not play, although the audio can be heard. they can be skipped as normal. '''CONFIRMED '''broken edges of some maps (due to how f1_res displays them differently than vanilla game). ''maps need to be fixed on a one-by-one basis. some broken edges have already been fixed. '''CONFIRMED, UNDUPLICATED The pipboy button goes black, and can no longer be selected... and will not reappear until restart the game. Characteristic is independent of saved gamestate. could be the, or related to the, pipboy holodisk entries bug. when you go past about 12 or 13 it causes issues and crashes UNCONFIRMED 'crashes when running in D3D mode from ddraw. ''should be fixed if you're using the newest versions of ddraw and f1_res. '''UNCONFIRMED Mouse does not work at all. Fix was to completely disable both f1_res and ddraw. Changing the Background settings didn't fix it. I've asked user to get back to me after fiddling with settings to see if they can find out what caused it. UNCONFIRMED '''Molotov Cocktails do not explode properly. They hit the target, deal the same amount of damage, but do not explode. They can also be picked up after they've been thrown. wrong flag set in the Proto file [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 20:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC)] '''UNCONFIRMED '''Fix UI size when running at high resolutions. need more info, what's the exact issue here? [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 00:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)] "To be honest here, I really don't know what this person meant. I think it may be referring to the UI being small at high resolutions? Could you even fix that in this case?"--Jackalgunner . Hirable NPCs '''CONFIRMED Hirable NPCs (Tycho/Ian/Katja) can be set to AI types that don't exist. This may cause issues or mean their AI isn't actually changing as the user is led to believe. EXAMPLE "I've encountered an AI issue when I gave Ian a crowbar. When I ask him to switch his fighting tactics, he keeps using a crowbar. I gave him a Desert Eagle .44 which does more damage so I just don't get it."'' Sduibek (talk) 00:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) '''CONFIRMED '''Tycho is designed to attack you if you kill Junktown citizen's, but in some cases he'll help you kill them all before actually turning on you. ''believe this is an engine bug -- once certain variables are set, the game doesn't read them again until after combat ends CONFIRMED '''After level-up, because of the way the Protos are replaced, their current HP will be lower than their max hp. for example "75 out of 50". Not sure if this causes any issues but it definitely looks strange. '''Not-Bug? FIXED 'Dogmeat does not interact properly with Stupid characters. '''UPDATED/FIXED '''hover descriptions for Dogmeat '''CONFIRMED '" Tandi's head needs the correct background for each map and each map elevation. Currently we have the raiders background in Vault 13. " . Master's Cathedral '''FIXED "After convincing Master to suicide, the dialogue screen pops up immediately - twice - forcing me to fight him" CONFIRMED "The two droids next to Master are inactive in the following fight." don't have a script linked on the map FIXED 'The Master - Verbiage and routing changes in dialog, regarding ''"You think you can destroy me? Destroy? Me!" because it automatically pops up when you leave dialog in various situations (see above) but in several of those situations, it just made no sense at all for him to say that. All these routings have been tweaked and rebuilt to be intuive, and no more double-dialogs. '''UNCONFIRMED, LIKELY number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb UNCONFIRMED 'Cannot reach level 3 -- crash. [Marked as Unconfirmed because this 'should '''be fixed in latest version of FIXT. I'm leaving it here though because historically there's been such a high number of reports.] Spelling, Grammar, text issues '''FIXED "Cane" used instead of correct "Kane" FIXED '''"radiated" should be "irradiated" '''FIXED '''wrong AI packet and Extra Gender in certain Protos (mostly Vault Dwellers) '''DOCUMENTATION ONLY "It was probably already reported by an other user, but you can't push your companions away (as in F2) if they stop you in front of a door/passage."'' you just need to do it via dialog'' FIXED '''duplicate entry in FLSUPMUT.MSG '''FIXED '''superstim description grammar '''TO DO add entry in readmes regarding AP ammo being shitty PLANNED '''Information on the exact effect of the addictions. considering adding to game or at the very least a readme/manual. Internals (settings files, debug log) '''CONFIRMED '''FIXT's default fallout.cfg entries can cause crashes and issues for some. to add entries like Path '''UPDATED additional weapon drop mod checks added to avoid debug log errors PRO files (critters and NPCs) FIXED 'wrong critter ID at offset 0x2: PRO 269, 270, 271 '''FIXED '''HP are too high the HP boost I'd added in earlier versions for some critters'' 'ACKNOWLEDGED, NOT-BUG '"Isn't children always running a feature, not a bug? I always thought they were supposed to do that, and probably prefer it that way." '''CONFIRMED, FIXED '''A ghoul character holding a knife in the Motel Building at Necropolis reads: "Error." With all dialogue options reading "Error." . Junktown '''FIXED After teleported by Izo out of Gizmo's office, game crashes if character is holding a weapon or Sneak enabled. Other crashes involving/during Izo's teleport and fade. FIXED '''Gizmo weapon drop mod makes his gun unlootable UPDATED Gizmo/Casion guards cooloff between weapon checks is now longer, only pings if the player or close or they can see him. '''UPDATED Gizmo now gives a float message asking who you are if you haven't talked to him before FIXED 'Gizmo dialog options had reversed empathy flags '''FIXED '''Gizmo dialog other routings '''FIXED '"Error" and crashes from slot machines 'UNCONFIRMED '"Whenever I arrive at Junktown and the guard tells me the gate's closed, I always immediately hit the pipboy to rest until morning... Then he guns me down because I've been creepily standing in that tile all night long. "'' need a script check change'' -- ("Is it feasible or appropriate to make it so that he either warns you not to enter before you're inside his aggro radius, or make it so he opens fire if you go through the gate anyway rather than when you're halted? ") 'CONFIRMED '"When the two door guards for Killian's shop walk back outside after Kenji is stopped, they seem to end up sideways, facing the walls forever." 'FIXED '"Killian's wares. I don't know if his inventory is always the same or not, but at least for me, basically all he does is sell Deagles." **************several reports of this. i didn't remember ever having this issue because i've played the game since it came out. i've changed his script so that it transfers all items from all shelves onto him, thus showing all his items whether you talked to him or interacted with a shelf. from there, it transfers specific item types back to each shelf, leaves a couple items on him (stims, ammo, deagle) and puts everything else off-screen 'UPDATED '''When Killian dies, some of his items go into his safe '''UNCONFIRMED '''crashes leaving map '' think this is people not using the 4.1 patch .'' Necropolis '''FIXED '''Can talk to prisoner repeatedly for infinite experience '''UPDATED '''Karma received from prisoner immediately (before it didn't until he walked completely off the map (!) '{FIXED}, CONFIRMED "At the watershed, I'm able to walk past all of the super mutants without them noticing me." wasn't noticing the player properly, but the other mutants don't care either which I think was also the case in vanilla. will consider changing this. FIXED "Error" from ghouls at Hotel CONFIRMED 'Set's dialog options are really stupid after you've killed the Watershed mutants. ''to do overrides in his script 'UNCONFIRMED '''Necropolis Vault lvl 1 is faded map. be fixed as of Alpha 4 transparency flag set to "on" '''UNCONFIRMED '''Dead merchant in Vault lvl 1 isn't dead. be fixed as of Alpha 4 . The Hub '''FIXED, UPDATED '''Vance dialog bugs: improper handling of stupid characters, acting like he's met you before when he hasn't, other stuff. ''dialog tree has been significantly modified to be more realistic and glitch-free 'UNCONFIRMED '''crashes when resting or leaving Downtown map think this is people not using the 4.1 patch'' '''UNCONFIRMED '''Mrs. Stapleton has no books to sell '''UNCONFIRMED '''Mrs Stapleton generates infinite books, or doesn't generate any unless she has less than five. '''UNCONFIRMED, NOT-BUG '''Mrs Stapleton prices are very high '''UNCONFIRMED '''Mrs Stapleton steal overrides don't function properly Military Base '''UPDATED '''there was no option to back out from setting timers if you changed your mind about blowing up the base after hacking into the computer '''FIXED alert status and countdown times in the computer don't match their descriptions FIXED '''"In the Military base,after killing the Lieutenant, the countdown for the base destruction doesn't start. It's necessary to destroy the base with the "diplomatic way" starting the countdown with the computers." '''CONFIRMED '''when you get sent to jail, your NPC keeps all their stuff. (unlike you) '''UNCONFIRMED, LIKELY number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb UNCONFIRMED '"Yellow forcefields had very strange behavior. Looking at the emitters would only give the ''description "Error". 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat. ''Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. "The Forcefield generators keep coming back online... Particularly after loading & elevator" 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). '''UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius." '''UNCONFIRMED, NOT-BUG? '"After clearing the ground level I kept getting messages in the log about mutants and robots taking damage. I scoured the area to make sure I cleared it, then when I gave up and took the elevator down I was greeted by a pile of corpses in the forcefield right outside the door." '''CONFIRMED, NOT-BUG no where is explained that Radio can be used to control forcefields. (need to figure out a way to gracefully suggest this to the player, for players new to Fallout 1. otherwise they just experience needless troubles with those damn forcefields. I didn't even personally know it was possible until reading Per's guide) L.A. Boneyard FIXED '''"Error" from Avellone and his thugs '''UPDATED '''added Stupid options for when talking to Avellone '''UNCONFIRMED "In Adytum after you brought weapons to the Blades, if you accept to help them in fighting against the Regulators the screen turns black." UNCONFIRMED '"When I speak to Laura about the children and she tells me to follow her to the door she'll open the Vault Dweller keeps teleporting back to the center of the map, unable to do anything else except keep getting teleported back to the entrace of the cathedral." The Glow '''UPDATED '''Radiation now depends on game difficulty '''FIXED '''over-powered radiation levels reduced '''UNCONFIRMED '''Cannot reach level 3 -- crash. [Marked as Unconfirmed because this 'should '''be fixed in latest version of FIXT. I'm leaving it here though because historically there's been such a high number of reports.] The instruction at 004b3b48 referenced memory at ffffffc4 The memory could not be read from. Player (skills, traits, global scripts, etc) 'UPDATED '''Animal Friend now works for all: dog types, rat types, scorpion types. ''to make it more appealing and useful. 'UNCONFIRMED '"Reading books caused the game to crash. Not always though, hard to reproduce. No other crashes." 'UNCONFIRMED '''game locks up after getting exiled and attempting to start the endgame mod. Raiders (Khans) '''UPDATED '''some dialog options and added descriptions to each critter. part of an ongoing project to expand and improve upon the Khans. '''UNCONFIRMED '''crashes & glitches during Garl HtH fight be 4.0-only, potentially'' 'UNCONFIRMED '''crashes when leaving map '' think this is people not using the 4.1 patch . Shady Sands 'UNCONFIRMED '"you can trade with Duc but not tag along to Shady Sands" 'CONFIRMED '''Barterman, Elder and Agatha are implemented badly. . Vault13 '''UNCONFIRMED "'If you kill the water thief his body remains on the map - I used the computer in the room on the left...time must have moved forward but the body remained, and the citizens didn't seem to mind one bit. " '''UNCONFIRMED weird issues with the Calm Rebel Faction quest. sometimes the proper dialog options don't come up at all no matter when you talk to Theresa. . Vault 15 UNCONFIRMED 'climbing up the ladder exiting Vault 15, immediate CTD . Endgame (the mod and slideshow) '''CONFIRMED '"During the end sequence the narattor tells that the Khang raiders are still alive and pillage the wastelands (although i killed them all in their base)."'' to match # of raiders to Raiders_Num GVAR, and also restore back to normal # of Raiders to avoid over-difficulty'' Engine Bugs 'CONFIRMED '"Getting critically hit and knocked off my feet doesn't actually knock me off my feet, nor do I suffer AP loss." 'CONFIRMED '''critters experiencing a Critical Failure will turn into a container (sort of). http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=974297#974297 '''CONFIRMED '''Holodisk/Pipboy bug - when more than an arbitrary number of holodisks has been read and entered into Status in the pipboy (It's 11 Entries. --Jackalgunner), the game starts doing really bad things, including crashes and the pipboy button no longer working. : to remove three of the Holodisks by using one or more of the following: : 1) Moving the given disk's text to a computer terminal, obviously whichever computer is closest to and would make most sense for the given disk(s). : 2) Combining some of the smaller or related disks into one. : 3) Making the item a scripted dialog item like the Radio, instead of linked to Pipboy Status. Sduibek (talk) 00:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions (NOT BUGS) Classifications The status messages for these are as follows: '''ADDED '- This is currently implemented in my personal files of FIXT, which means it will be included in the next release. '''PLANNED - I plan on including this in FIXT, though it may be low priority. You can definitely expect to see this in a later version of FIXT. If it's something some people won't like, it'll be an optional install. UNSURE '- I am still deciding whether or not I want to include this in FIXT, or whether it's a valid issue/concern at all. ''Please discuss by adding comments to the entry (use 4 tildes to add your signature) 'CONSIDERING '- Will probably ''include it at some point, but not 100% sure. '''NEW '- Please use this if you've made a new entry and you aren't Sduibek. He will read it and update to one of the above classificiations. Entries 'PLANNED, MULTIPLE REPORTS scripts checking if player is messing with their stuff, and to get mad at / attack player accordingly '"There are some characters, such as the doctor in Shady Sands, who get upset if they see you going through their shit. I always wished that script was enabled in more characters, because it really adds to the realism if you can't simply steal what few items these poor people have without them bating an eyelash." Dravean -- "I second that - people should give one warning and then attack the PC if attempts to steal their stuff...this should cover all the merchants, etc." .Pixote. -- "Yup. I agree. It's silly in both games that you can walk into people's rooms/houses and rifle through their stuff. " Josan12 '''PLANNED -- "Have you ever considered adding some more wandering peasants/citizens? As is, there's hardly any people in the streets. The town just seems so empty to me; Shady Sands is comparatively bustling with all sorts of rabble, dogs, and kids roaming around. It would be nice to see a couple drunkards loitering outside the Skum Pitt at night, or some losers who lost all their money hanging around outside the casino. Just some life." '' applies to not just Junktown'' PLANNED '''-- '''more exit grids on certain maps "For example if you're at the gun runners it's quick getting there, but once you want to get back to the map you have to run a lot. It would be nice with more exit grids IMO." UNSURE '-- "'Addict status from RadAway and Rad-X also doesn't feel right to me, to me they would be taken akin to the way we take asprin. " '' addict is from vanilla game, Rad-X is not.'' CONSIDERING '''{C}--"would you kindly include '''Gauss weaponry in this super-mod of yours? Just a pistol and a rifle, with something like 100 or 200''' limited ammo', at '''The Glow', will suffice." :: ^ Counterpoint: [snip, this is a bad idea because] "getting it at the Glow would make it available even before you get the laser pistol and stuff from the BoS. " :: Support-point: In the considered suggestions, Big Guns and Laser Weapons(The weaker ones, anyway. [Laser Pistol for energy weapons. Maybe port the M60 from Fallout 2 with reduced damage for Big guns?) would be available earlier on in the game for players who chose to tag those skills. PLANNED 'make Big Guns more useful (esp early and mid game) "Use Flame Pistol graphic from Fallout 2 in some kind of flame-pistol-ish weapon, as early BG weapon?" option is that Fallout 2 has a "pistol burst" graphic. So there is a pistol flamethrower and pistol burst animation. Those should be sufficient for some "low level Big Guns" weapons [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 02:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC)] '''PLANNED '''make starting skills generate better items (and get items from skills that currently give nothing at all) '''PLANNED '''make Energy Weapons more useful (esp early and mid game) (by making laser pistol etc more available and available earlier on, at shops, BoS, etc?)'' '''PLANNED '''add an option to NPC Graphics Don't Change subset that allows Ian, Tycho, and Katja to keep their original looks. separate checkbox for each of them. :: "Ian is no longer Ian without blue pants, the same with Katja (her green hair)." '''CONSIDERING '''adding some extra spice to the scenery in some areas (rocks, trees, cacti, etc. a good example of this would be adding some of this "clutter" in the area outside of Shady Sand's walls) '''PLANNED (EVENTUALLY) doing code edits in the exe (requires C++ and Assembly) for fixing various engine bugs. Some of these apply even if we begin using the Fallout 2 engine for FIXT. Tools such as OllyDebugwill help. :: Subset of above: fix the broken ammo code handling. See here for details PLANNED '''splash screens, new ones. some made by Sduibek some made by others. I have about a dozen on my drive it's just a matter of implementing them into the installer in a way that the user can see thumbs of each and select individually which ones they want. '''NOT POSSIBLE? "Sduibek is it possible to fix the script for the PC so they can throw a flare (or grenade) into an area without having to throw it at a target" possible without major code edits due to engine limitations, as far as I know PLANNED ''"Sduibek would it be possible to add dead Super Mutants after an invasion? I doubt the Brotherhood of Steel would've been breached without killing at least 1 Super Mutant." Yeah that's a really good point. Changed to Planned. Thanks! Sduibek (talk) 18:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) '''PLANNED '"Could you maybe change some values so that AP ammunition is more effective or at least justifies its existence? I would think that AP ammo would be harder to find, cost more, but generally be better than regular ammunition." having trouble with this one :( Only thing I know of at the moment is editing the Protos do make them do more damage. Not sure if this works but i'll test it. Until either 1) I learn Assembly or 2) I get FIXT into the Fallout 2 engine, this will remain unfixed or a nuisance at the very leastSduibek (talk) 23:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) -- Armor-Piercing ammo in Fallout 1 CONSIDERING ''Add the 'Uzi' to Vault 15.'' The Uzi uses the same ammunition as the Mauser (9x19mm) might want to consider adding the 'Uzi' as a special weapon that uses the Mauser's ammunition as they are the same. It could probably use the same model as the 10mm Smg and an item picture could be taken from Fallout Tactics. Just my thoughts on this suggestion. Although it could be considered weaker than the 10mm smg as far as realism goes. If not, maybe make an object close to where the message pops up in Vault 15 lootable and once taking 9mm ammo (for the Mauser), the log would read: "You find the Uzi damaged beyond repair."--Jackalgunner CONSIDERING '''Time of day affects encounters: Ex. Raiders during the day and Deathclaws at night. '''CONSIDERING '''Regarding your proposed "survival" mod: Weight affects traveling speed, Player Character has to sleep(rest), and Player Character has to eat. '''PLANNED Make Tandi into a full npc. .